


Wild Love

by BennettGumball



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Adora hated laying here, being too tired of lift her limbs but the rest was good for her. Especially after the fight, they had with the Horde the other day. Soldiers were spotted in the center of the Whispering Woods so she had sent out as She-Ra, taking down as much as she could. Light work of course but something echoed through her mind since then.Catra. Instead of getting in a fight with her per usual, it was Glimmer. She knew they hated each other for multiple reasons but seeing them fight didn’t help her or them. Seeing the sparkling burns on her tan skin and claw marks on the princess did nothing to help her sleep. Neither did the creaking of her window as it opened.“What Catra?” Adora asked, not turning to look at her. She heard Catra shuffling and her whine as she jumped on the bed below her. “Catra?”“Could um……...could you help me?” Her voice was damaged and fragile, something like fear hiding behind her words. “Please?”AKACatra gets beat up in the Fright Zone and comes to Adora for refuge and healing which turns into cries for love and emotional smut





	Wild Love

Adora tossed and turned in her bed, holding her pillow over her face. The clock in Bright Moon was different than in the Fright Zone but it was all the same to her. Ticking, ticking, ticking and she couldn’t sleep. Not that she ever could anymore, alone anyway. Usually, Glimmer or Bow was with her but Queen Angella took them on a mission that was lasting three days. Something they didn’t need She-Ra for but nevertheless, Adora greatly appreciated that. She needed a break. 

 

She had been in her head for two days, exhaustion taking its toll on her. Adora hated laying here, being too tired of lift her limbs but the rest was good for her. Especially after the fight, they had with the Horde the other day. Soldiers were spotted in the center of the Whispering Woods so she had sent out as She-Ra, taking down as much as she could. Light work of course but something echoed through her mind since then. 

 

Catra. Instead of getting in a fight with her per usual, it was Glimmer. She knew they hated each other for multiple reasons but seeing them fight didn’t help her or them. Seeing the sparkling burns on her tan skin and claw marks on the princess did nothing to help her sleep. Neither did the creaking of her window as it opened. 

 

“What Catra?” Adora asked, not turning to look at her. She heard Catra shuffling and her whine as she jumped on the bed below her. “Catra?” 

 

“Could um……...could you help me?” Her voice was damaged and fragile, something like fear hiding behind her words. “Please?” Please. Catra never said please, even if her life depended on it. 

 

Adora shot up and switched on the light, staring at her ex-friend. Catra held her head down, barely holding her body up. Her forehead was bleeding and she had shallow breaths, trying to hold on. “Catra!” Adora moved over to her, picking up the girl and placing her on her lap where she laid on the blonde’s chest. “What happened?” 

 

“Hordak. Shadow Weaver,” She wheezed. “I fucked up one too many times I guess.” She groaned, holding her chest and trying to raise her head. “Sorry for coming too late, didn’t mean to wake you.” 

 

“I wasn’t sleeping, it’s fine.” Adora carefully took off the magicat’s headband, placing it on the bed and laying her body down gently. “Stay here, I need to get something.” Adora jumped down from the bed, rushing over and grabbing her sword, transforming. 

 

**_For the Honor of Grayskull!_ **

 

She-Ra came over and stood over Catra, raising the sword and turning it into her shield. She held it against Catra’s body, carefully moving it down her body. Light surrounded Catra and Adora watched as her cuts healed into unmarked skin and her tail straightened, flicking around normally. Catra’s breathing returned to normal and Adora waited, turning back into herself and waiting by her ex-friend’s side. 

 

Catra shot up, taking deep gulping breaths and sinking her claws into the sheets and bedding, frantically looking around. She met eyes with Adora, quickly calming down and taking in her surroundings. 

 

“Are you ok?” Adora placed her hand on Catra, grinning lowly when she accepted it. 

 

“Better now. I can breathe,” She said, laying backward. “That’s the closest I’ve been to death in a while. Thanks.” 

 

“Don’t mention it, “Adora said, looking down at their hands together. “What happened?” 

 

“Hordak and Shadow Weaver didn’t like the fact that your glitter girl burned me up and captured half of my squadron. They saw it fit that I needed to be punished,” She said, leaning closer to Adora. “Just a normal day in the Horde for me.” 

 

“Why do you stay there? You can run away, come here with me,” Adora said. “We can fix whatever we had before it got messed up.” 

 

“I don’t fit here, Dora, I never will. I don’t like pastels or glitter or any of that cutesy shit. It’s not for me.” 

 

“Who said it was? It’s not for me either, no matter how much Glimmer wants to dress me in something that’s not my Horde uniform,” Adora said. 

 

“I…...It’s not for me.” Catra jumped down from the bed and faced the window, crossing her arms. Adora stood behind her, wanting to reach out but not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry Adora.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong,” She said, stepping closer. “I just wish you would stay.”  _ With me. _ Unspoken words floated around them as Catra fought with herself. 

 

“I can’t be what you want.”

 

“I only want you. The real you,” Adora counteracted, stepping in front of her.

 

_ Don't know what to say to you now, standing right in front of you. Don't know how to fade in and out, don't know how to play it cool. _

 

“I don’t know if I can,” Catra whispered, looking down. Adora tilted her head up and stepped closer. 

 

“You don’t have to know, not now,” Adora hummed and blinked away tears. “Just stay for the night. Just tonight.” 

 

“We both know where that’s gonna go,” Catra said, trying to ignore the uncertainty of her voice. 

 

“I know. But just for tonight, we can let go. Let our hearts be the only sound,” She said and Catra couldn’t keep from smiling. She walked forward to Adora’s chest and the girl pulled her in by her waist, just the way they remembered. 

 

“Which one of them taught you that line?” She mumbled into her shirt. 

 

“Bow. Something from a song, I’m not sure,” Adora said, brushing the wild mane from Catra’s eyes. Blue and orange met with her pools of emotion and their lips crashed together like waves against rocks. Adora lifted Catra, her legs locking around the hero’s waist and they backed into the post of her bed. Catra ran a claw down Adora’s shirt, ripping it in half, allowing it to fall to the ground. “Get on the bed,” Adora husked, pulling her lips away from Catra’s for only a moment. 

 

Catra quickly scrambled up, Adora on her tail, slamming her to the bed. She stripped the magicat’s corset off, throwing it off the bed. Her eyes locked on Catra’s chest, lowering down to carefully take her boobs in her hands, pinching and pulling at her nipples. 

 

“Adora,” Catra whined, arching into her touch. “Please, harder.” Adora obeyed and kissed down her neck, leaving bites that would soon turn into hickies once daylight hit. She roughly bit at her nipple while pulling at the other room, turning her room into a euphony of sounds she didn’t want to forget. Catra’s claws moved through Adora’s ponytail, popping the band and her blonde hair slipped out over her shoulders. She sat up, panting and staring down at the girl under her. 

 

Catra looks up at Adora like she was the only pure thing in a sea of darkness. And to her, she was. She sat up, pressing her lips against Adora’s, kissing her deeply and allowing the girl to groan on her lips. She pulled her pants off, then the blonde’s discarding them as she started to run her hands down her perfect stomach, her nails bumping against her abs. She reaches the girls’ boxer shorts, tearing them open with a claw and resting between her legs. 

 

“This was supposed to be about you,” Adora groaned but didn’t push her away. 

 

“Yeah well, I don’t follow rules well.” She leaned up and kissed Adora again, not getting enough of her taste. She never got enough.

 

Adora hums as she feels her fingertips graze her stomach as she moves lower. She begins to gently rub around her clit as her other hand moves to her back, lower until gripping her ass. Adora moans and presses back into her. Her fingers lightly pinch her clit and move to her lips, gathering wetness before ever so slightly pushing in. She groans, her hips canting toward her fingers. Catra chuckles dryly before licking her lips and snapping at the waistband of her shorts. Adora huffs in frustration, trying to rut against her hand. 

 

“Someone’s needy. I thought this was about me,” Catra says with a smirk, gripping Adora’s thighs tightly.

 

“Shut up and just fuck me,” Adora whines as Catra pulls away, admiring the sight below her. She kneeled back down with a smirk before speaking. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” She jokes and she kisses me before moving down to her chest. “I love these,” She whispers to herself as she cups my breasts and runs her thumbs across my nipples. Adora moans as she begins to suck on one and lightly nibbles on the hard nub. Catra moves down with a trail of black brushing down Adora’s skin. She kisses her lips lightly and blows air. Adora’s hips hitch up and forward towards her face as she squeals in pleasure. 

 

“Please,” Adora whines, trying to make the captain touch her. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Catra chuckles. She puts her legs over her shoulders and puts her hands on Adora’s hips. She kisses her clit and runs her tongue through her folds. Catra’s tongue enters her and she hums, sending vibrations through to her spot. 

 

“Ah fuck Catra,” She moans. “Please just please I’m so close.” Catra’s tongue enters and Adora’s legs lock behind her head. Adora shamelessly grinds against her face, feeling her nose prod at her clit. Catra flicks her tongue against her spot, rubbing around her front wall. Adora bit down hard on Catra’s shoulder, marking her as she came, blocking her screams. Her walls squeeze around her tongue as she stays to let her ride out her orgasm. “Fuck.” 

 

Just as Adora was about to calm down, Catra started again, rubbing her thumb against Adora’s clit, causing her to scream loudly. 

 

“That’s it, come on Adora, one more time, cum for me. Cum for me Adora, cum for me She-Ra,” She whispers as Adora shrieks, her climax hitting her harder than before. Her back arched and froze, body shaking as it washed over her. Catra held her tight and close, peppering gentle kisses up her body. She panted, coming down and laying against Catra’s body and in her arms. 

 

Adora kissed Catra gently as if she’d hurt her, panting against her lips. “That has…..you…..where did you?” 

 

“You think you were the only girl wanting me?” Catra said smugly and frowned at the hurt look on Adora’s face. “Dora, I was joking, you’re...you’re the only girl I want.” She held her hand to Adora’s cheek. “Don’t take my poor sense of humor seriously.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Adora looked up with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “I was.” She suddenly tackled Catra, pinning her to the bed like before. She met Catra’s lips hungrily, causing the magicat to moan in her mouth and pressing against her. Adora’s leg slid between Catra’s and she grinded into it, moaning as she pulled away from the hero’s lips. 

 

“Adora don’t…...don’t keep me hanging,” She whined. “Please just…...just.” 

 

“Just what kitten?” She husked, running her tongue against Catra’s fang and her left hand gripped her tail. “What do you want from me?” 

 

“You Adora...I just, I just want you. Please,” The Horde Captain groaned. “Please, please make me cum, please Adora.” 

 

“Your wish is my command Catra,” She said into her ear before biting it lightly. She positioned herself between her legs, pushing them apart. Her hands moved down Catra’s body like she was an ancient relic and could break at any moment. Catra used to hate the praise Adora gave her body but now, it was all she wanted. All she longed for. 

 

Adora held her hand at Catra’s heartbeat for a moment, feeling it bump against her chest before cradling her chest, tweaking her nipple. Catra mewled, arching to her hand only for it to be snatched away and travel to somewhere much more desirable for them both. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” She hissed, biting the inside of Catra’s thigh, close to where she needed to be. “Tell me kitten.” 

 

“Adora…...Adora please, just please,” She stammered, her words lost. “I need, I need, Adora please!” 

 

“I’m here, I’m right here.” Adora pressed against Catra’s body, the girl shivering under her. “Just tell me how, tell me how you want me.” 

 

“Fingers,” She whimpered, squirming under her. “Fingers, please Adora. Please.” 

 

“Whatever you want my love,” Adora whispered, kissing her gently. Her hands slid down Catra’s stomach, brushing at her legs just before stopping at her clit, starting to rub it gently. Catra gasped, her claws sinking into the bed, ignoring the loud sound of the rip. Adora used her other hand to grab the captain’s wrists, holding them above her head as she used her other hand to sink two fingers into her lover, stretching her out slowly. 

 

“Adora! Adora, Adora, Dora, Adora!” Catra screaming, her orgasm rushing onto her faster than she could run. “I’m gonna….I’m gonna cum, Adora!” Her scream resounded through the room, teeth sinking into Adora’s neck, tasting iron which only pushed her harder. She rocked against Adora’s body, clenching against her fingers. Adora gently rubbed her clit, allowing her to ride it out until she flopped against the bed, Adora laying next to her. 

 

Catra’s hand laid against Adora’s cheek and she wondered how it got there, how she got there. It didn’t bother her though, not as much as it should. After catching her breath, she shuffling over to the former soldier, yearning for her touch. 

 

“Where will you go now?” Adora whispered, her voice shaking with hurt, not a trace of the confidence she had before. “I….I don’t want you to go back to the Horde.”

 

“I thought this was not talking just, how did you say it? Letting our hearts be the only sound?” Catra said, dodging the question.

 

“I don’t want you to leave, I lo- I need you Catra,” She whispered again, resting her forehead against Catra’s. “Please.” 

 

“I...I need you too,” Catra sighed, her chest tightening. “I don’t know what to do without you.”

 

“Me either. I feel so lost. I just need you with me, I love you,” Adora whimpered. “I love you Catra, I love you.” 

 

“Adora, you love something broken,” She said, trying not to bask in the wonderful feeling the words gave off. “They won’t like it.” 

 

“Who’s they? I only want you,” Adora said and sobs shook through Catra’s body. She grabbed her chin and stared into contrasting eyes. “I love you and I will never stop loving you. No matter what Glimmer or Bow says, no matter what Shadow Weaver or Hordak tries. I will love you until the day the world breaks apart. I’m yours, Catra, no matter what anyone thinks.” 

 

Catra cried on Adora’s chest and bed, trembling in her arms. Adora whispered cheesy, awful love lines that Catra would normally laugh at but they shook her heart, causing her to cry more. A small puddle formed under their heads and have drenched into the bed by the time she stopped crying and sat up. She lunged forward, pushing her lips against Adora’s speaking more words than they both know she’d be able to say. Only when her legs burned, she pulled away, looking into Adora’s eyes. 

 

“You didn’t have to say all that, making me cry,” Catra sniffled, wiping her eyes. Adora smiled. 

 

“It was cute and you needed it. The last time you cried we were 13,” She said, brushing a thick black strand from her face. Catra blushed and smiled, looking down. 

 

“If I stay, there will be one condition,” She whispered. 

 

“Name it,” Adora said, eager to compile. 

 

“We sleep together, like old times. Just us,” She said, looking up hopefully. 

 

“Just us. Like always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Catradora fic, I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. I binged the series yesterday after stalling for months and I really wished I watched it sooner.


End file.
